<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>highschool sweethearts by demonbrats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589195">highschool sweethearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats'>demonbrats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Sweethearts, Damian Wayne-centric, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, no capes AU, they are cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>can we just be honest? these are the requirements. if you think you can be my one and only true love. you must promise to love me, and damn it, if you fuck me, over, i will rip your fucking face apart.</p><p>—</p><p>or: jons been asking damian out for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne (minor), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>highschool sweethearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alrighty, same aged boys, no capes, and the boys have known each other since they were ten</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Jon had asked Damian to marry him, they were twelve. Jon had been dared to ask Damian to marry him.</p><p>With him being dared, Jon went up to his best friend of two years, got down on one knee and said, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>As a response he got slapped in the face. That wasn’t a yes or a no.</p><p>That was the day Jon realized that he liked Damian.</p><p>—</p><p>The second time it happened, they were thirteen. It was at Jon’s thirteenth birthday party. </p><p>Everyone was gathered around the table where the cake was laid, they had just finished up with singing to the birthday boy happy birthday.</p><p>Lois turned to her son, smiling, “Make a wish.”</p><p>Jon blew out the candles and shouted, “I wish for Damian to marry me!” </p><p>Damian, from where he was standing glared at him, walking over. Clark quickly took out the candles, already seeing how this will go.</p><p>”You know, Jonnyboy, you shouldnt say your wishes out loud, or else they won’t ever come true,” Damian placed his hand on the back of Jon’s head, pushing his head down into the cake.</p><p>Jon gasped as he brought his head back up, wiping cake from his face with his sleeve, his smile grew, “sooo, you were thinking of saying yes before?”</p><p>Damian’s eyes widened, “No!” Damian’s brothers laughed loudly, Damian tried to launch himself at them, but Dick quickly just grabbed him before he could.</p><p>”Ill marry you one day, Dami!”</p><p>”No you won’t!” Damian screeched.</p><p>—</p><p>The next time Jon had asked, it was when they were fifteen and after a party. The two of them had been in a game of kiss the bottle, no surprise ever, the two of them kissed because both of them were headstrong.</p><p>Once they were done, Jon got up, left the room quickly. He was standing outside, waiting for his brother to show up.</p><p>Damian came up behind him, tapping his shoulder, “Jonathan.”</p><p>Jon had a minor freak out, he thought he ruined his friendship with Damian by kissing him, “Hey, Dames..”</p><p>”Are you okay?” Jon smiled slightly, he was always happy when Damian showed some niceness that wasn’t hidden behind insults.</p><p>”Yeah.. Yeah. I was just.. Worried.”</p><p>”About?”</p><p>”Our friendship. I thought I ruined it—“</p><p>”Don’t be stupid, we both kissed each other with both of our consents, we’re fine.”</p><p>Jon nodded, relief washing over his face as he heard Kon’s pickup truck pull up. He looked up to see his brother’s face before looking at Damian.</p><p>”Do you need a ride back?”</p><p>”No, Pennyworth should be coming soon.”</p><p>Jon nodded, shrugging off his denim jacket, handing it to Damian, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes, taking the jacket from Jon anyways and putting it on.</p><p>”No.”</p><p>”Aw.. One day!”</p><p>”Dont count on that, ill give this back to you Monday.”</p><p>”Give it back when we get married!”</p><p>Damian flipped him off as Jon ran towards the truck before he got slapped again.</p><p>—</p><p>At sixteen, Damian had gotten sick. It was rare for him to get sick. Jon had gone to Damian’s as soon as his classes ended to make sure his best friend was okay. </p><p>Alfred had taken him up to Damian’s room, Jon walked in, shrugging off his bag and shoes to hop up onto the bed. Damian looked horrible.</p><p>”Go away,” Damian mumbled, pulling the covers up over his head.</p><p>”Nahh, I’m gonna stay right here with you!” Jon flipped onto the bed beside Damian, laying on his side, propping his head up with his arm. </p><p>Damian frowned, lowering his blanket to reveal his eyes, “Why are you here?”</p><p>”I wanted to see how you are.”</p><p>”Well, you’ve seen me, you can go now.”</p><p>”Is that anyway to talk to your future husband?” Damian groaned, pushing Jon off the bed.</p><p>—</p><p>Jon was giving Damian a piggyback ride, the boy on his back was half asleep as they traveled down the mountain. <br/>
<br/>
Their families were on their national Kent-Wayne camping trip. It had started with their fathers, now they go every year, Bruce’s wife, Selina came this way, her and Lois were having a good time.</p><p>The girls were in their own group, laughing loudly, Tim and Kon were holding hands, Dick, Jason, and Duke were seeing who could annoy Bruce the most, Clark was taking picture of the families for memories.</p><p>Damian was dozing off before he heard a camera click, he looked up from Jim’s shoulder, glaring at Clark, “Delete that.”</p><p>”But you two look cute.”</p><p>”I will hurt you, Kent.”</p><p>”Jon wouldn’t like that much,” Clark smiled.</p><p>”Shhh, Dames, we can use that photo for our wedding!”</p><p>Damian cursed loudly.</p><p>—</p><p>At age seventeen, Damian woke up first, he looked around, memories of the prior night coming back to him as he smiled slightly. Jon’s arms were wrapped around him as he softly snored.</p><p>Damian sighed softly, before his eyes widened and quickly pushed at Jon, “Jonathan! Jonathan, you have to go!”</p><p>Jon yawned, whining as he pulled Damian in closer, “Are you regretting last night now? You didn’t sound like you were before.”</p><p>”Of course not, but you need to go. I have family breakfast this morning and if they see you? They will end me.” Jon groaned as he sat up quickly, getting off the bed as he put his clothes on.</p><p>”So.. You really don’t regret last night?”</p><p>”No, J, now go.”</p><p>”No.. No wait.” Damian rolled his eyes as he walked to his dresser to grab his own clothes to change into clothes.</p><p>”What, Jon?”</p><p>Jon had finished dressing, going towards Damian, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>Damian sighed, a laugh coming from him, “Why don’t we start with a date first ?”</p><p>”Marriage after?”</p><p>”We’ll see.”</p><p>—</p><p>The boys were twenty, been dating for three years, Jon being in love with Damian for eight years, stood next to Damian. They were at a barbecue at the manor which they had been invited to. It was a hot summer day, people in the pools, and ice cubes melting.</p><p>Damian was talking with Maya, or Damian and Maya were making fun of people.. Until Jon came up to them, tapping Damian on the shoulder. Damian turned, glaring at his boyfriend, “Yes?”</p><p>Jon smiled as he bent down to press a kiss to Damian’s lips, “Hey.”</p><p>”What do you want?”</p><p>”I can’t say hi to my fiancé?”</p><p>”I wasn’t aware you had a fiancé.”</p><p>Damian narrowed his eyes before realization dawned on his face.</p><p>”This is me asking you to be my fiancé.”</p><p>”What? No getting down on one knee?”</p><p>”Want me to?”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>Jon grinned as he got down on one knee anyways, holding out an engagement ring, Maya was smiling as she took her phone out. Damian rolled his eyes, folding his arms, trying to bite back a smile.</p><p>”My handsome, gorgeous, breathtaking—“</p><p>”I will say no if you don’t hurry this up.”</p><p>”Ive been waiting since we were twelve, marry me?”</p><p>”Ugh, I guess.”</p><p>”You guess?”</p><p>”Shush, J, come up here and kiss me.”</p><p>”But I’m perfect height for you!”</p><p>”We aren’t getting married anymore.”</p><p>Jon laughed loudly as he got up, holding a ring in his clasped right hand as he wrapped his arms around Damian’s waist, tilting his head down as Damian tilted his head up.</p><p>Their lips connected as their families cheered.</p><p>”Was it worth the wait?”</p><p>”Of course it was, I would’ve waited forever for you, Dami.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>